Stamp on the Ground
by Bexacaust
Summary: Everyone knows what DDR is... When everyone's favorite fire apparition gets weaseled into going against an idiot, its  of course  going to be funny.


***STAMP ON THE GROUND***

Kurama laughed aloud as his feet tapped the arrows upon the DDR base. Keiko shook her head, face red from slight exertion.

"How can you do expert so easily!" she giggled as Yusuke watched Hiei in amazement as the fire apparition ate his 78th ice cream cone. The ex-detective looked at her.

"He's… not exactly human." he said with a shake of his head. "I bet short stack over here could give him a helluva run though."

Hiei looked up with his naturally narrow and cynical eyes. "Yusuke, I'll forgive that brief moment of stupidity. This time. I'm not about to bounce about upon ningen technology any time soon. My dignity refuses."

Kurama smiled wickedly. This was his chance now. Hiei had been nothing short of deadweight today, doing nothing farther than tugging on Kurama's pretty red hair whenever he desired another dollar to get a vanilla or strawberry ice cream. The fox leaned near the fire demon after hopping from the apparatus.

"Why not give it a shot?"

Hiei looked over his shoulder, "Because I have something called an intelligence quotient."

Kurama nodded, "If you go against me just once, I'll stop Kuwabara from going on a date with Yukina."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "The baka did WHAT, exactly?"

Kurama blinked, "Haven't you noticed the giant stuffed bear Yukina has in her hands?"

Hiei twitched once, glaring at his little sister, who indeed held a giant blue teddy bear in her arms as Kuwabara bragged in front of her.

"Just oooooone match."

And that's when the plan went horribly wrong… kind of. Kuwabara turned, and whispered something to Yukina before strutting over to the group.

"Hey, shrimp! Got a challenge for ya!"

"And that would be?"

"Me. You. One song on DDR to prove to Yukina that I'M better than YOU." crowed Kuwabara cockily, arms crossed. Hiei sighed.

"…Fine. On one condition." said the little fire beast.

"Name it, soon-to-be-loser!"

"…Should I win, you leave Yukina alone for the next three weeks." said Hiei in a near growl. He hopped up onto his side of foursquare arrows, and looked at the carrot top. "Well?"

"Deal!"

Yusuke sighed, "Think he forgot Hiei's speed?"

"Of course." said Kurama.

Hiei shook his head, hands in pockets. He had been watching the fox play this stupid and simple ningen game. You tapped the arrow that matched the one on screen. The better your timing, the better your score. Crimson orbs blinked.

Kuwabara chose the song.

*_Stamp on the Ground_*

*_Italo Brothers_*

*_Level: Medium_*

He looked to Hiei. "Pick your level shrimp!"

Two taps.

*_Level: Expert_*

Kuwabara blinked, "Cocky little guy, ain't ya?'

"Immensely. Shall we begin?", replied Hiei, his eyebrow twitching once as Kuwabara flexed one arm like the fool he was.

"Awright, you asked for it, midget!"

Lights began to flicker and the machine thumped along with a bass line. Hiei's arms went behind his back as the toe of his soft boot tapped the floor with the rhythm. Arrows began to appear, and Kuwabara bellowed as he got a string of *_Good_* broken by an *_Excellent_*.

Then he glanced at Hiei's screen, and suddenly tripped over his own feet. The little speed demon wasn't even looking where he was stepping, but his feet buzzed over the arrows. Every hit was perfect, and he even had some FLAIR, adding a few hops here and there, and a spin or two far too quick for anyone but a highly trained fool (like his friends) to follow. Kuwabara's eyes were the size of large grapefruits as Hiei blinked leisurely though his feet moved faster than anyone honestly cared to follow...

Kurama burst out laughing, holding onto the rail in front of him as he doubled over. Keiko clung to Yusuke, who crowed in laughter, cheering his antisocial friend on loudly.

Then it happened. The tiniest ghost of a smile flitted over Hiei's features, and Kuwabara nearly sobbed as the song ended both with a final thud of bass and the clack of boots hitting plastic arrows. Hiei looked down to Kuwabara.

"I don't know much about ningen technology, but I believe I won, baka. Leave Yukina alone, for the next THREE weeks. If you do not, believe me, I'll know."

A soft tap of the finger to the third eye covered by a headband, and Hiei hopped from the platform. "Kitsune!"

"Yes Hiei?"

"…How many quarters does it take to operate this damned thing."

"…Four."

"… I think I want a break from sweet snow. Make it work."

Kurama laughed as Hiei followed him to the change machine. In a weird way, his plan had worked.

However, he had no idea what repercussions would end up happening…

Yo! I'm the Bexacaust, and I used to be a rather avid writer. Life got in the way, but now I am BACK IN BLACK baby. Anywho, thought i would ease myself back into writing with the funny little drabbles in my head. I was thinking of doing a series of DDR jokes like this one, but I want to hear from the audience (if I have any out there) about it. Do you want to see a particular YYH DDR face off? Let me know. I get enough (Or i get bored) and there will be more ^^.


End file.
